I'll Remember You
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I'm going to try and write this Kids Next Door FF....but i'm not sure how well it is going to turn out...and i'm not sure how to explain it but as soon as i do i'll put up the summary..R/R!
1. Default Chapter

"Kids Next Door! Scatter!" Cried the strong accent of the long-time leader.  
  
The five teenagers dashed the lasers that were pointed toward them. Things hadn't really changed over the last six years. The once fearless ten year olds were now fearless sixteen year olds. Even though they were now considered *adults*, the five friends still fought for children's rights. They still chased after adults who tried to ruin the carefree lives of younger kids.  
  
"Wee!" Cried Number 3, the happy-go-lucky girl of the group, as she dodged behind some abandoned boxes.  
  
"You Kids won't get away!" Cried the zoned-out children, still known as The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
  
"Yea right!" Laughed Number 5 as she jumped over another laser.  
  
"Number 5!" Cried the leader, Number 1. "Place the bomb! Quickly!"  
  
Number 5 smirked as she jumped into the contraption their enemies had created.  
  
"This is too easy!" She grinned as she planted the bomb inside the wiring of the machine.  
  
With that she jumped onto the ground with ease, running toward Number 1, who was perched on top of the railing.  
  
"Gather everyone Number 1!" She warned. "This place is gonna blow!"  
  
Number 1 cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "Kids Next Door! Evacuate the premises NOW!!!!"  
  
Number 1 then jumped down onto their enemies' machine before dodging out of the window.soon to land on the snow outside.  
  
Number 2 jumped into his new flying creation and pushed the red button in the middle of the dashboard. The cardboard wings began to flap before lifting him off of the ground. Although it creaked and coughed smoke, it just barely got him outside.  
  
Number 5 stuck her tongue out at her enemies before she sprinted toward the door.which she kicked open with force.  
  
"So long, suckers!" She laughed before disappearing out into the snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Number 4!" Cried the Kids Next Door as they ran toward their large snow mobile.  
  
The blonde, fighter of the group looked up from fixing the snow mobile. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"No time for questions, Blondie! Just get us outta here!" Cried Number 5 as she slid into her spot on the snow mobile.  
  
Soon, everyone was on the snow mobile and Number 2 took over the controls.  
  
"What went on back there?" Asked Number 4, who was annoyed, no one was cluing him in.  
  
However, instead of answering him, the others turned around and cried.  
  
"5..4..3...2.....1!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a large explosion. Number 4 smirked.  
  
"Nice... Now can someone clue me in on what happened back there?"  
  
Everyone smiled at him, and he was about to say something...when he noticed something. Looking around frantically he frowned.  
  
"Guys...where's Number 3?"[pic]  
  
(Well, there's the first chapter...sorry if it sucked really bad! I've only seen the show a couple times so I'm not really sure on how to place the characters! Lol, oh well....i'll keep trying! Please temm me what you think and I'll put up the next chapter! Love ya!) 


	2. What are we gonna do with her?

"Finally, the brat's waking up..." Snickered a familiar voice.  
  
Number 3 groaned as she slightly squirmed. Slowly she blinked her eyes open. However the second she became conscious, a splitting pain engulfed her body. She screamed in pain. Over her screams she heard a familiar group of snickering.  
  
"What's the matter little Sanban? In pain?"  
  
Number 3 looked up timidly. She gasped when she saw the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
  
"W-what are you guys doing here?" She asked in confusion.  
  
The group began to laugh menacingly. Number 3 pouted in aggravation. She wasn't in the mood to be laughed at. She wanted to know what was going on...NOW! Sitting up as best as she could, she mumbled.  
  
"So answer me!"  
  
The group laughed again. "Well little Sanban, your so-called-friends left you here to die."  
  
Number 3 rolled her eyes. "Sure they did."  
  
The short blonde boy, who reminded Number three of Number four, leaned down to her level. "Believe it toots...why else would you be here with us?"  
  
Number three thought a second, taking that into consideration before she shrugged lightly.  
  
"Maybe I sleep walk?"  
  
The boy grumbled in aggravation before walking back toward the others. Frowning, he told them to get into a huddle.  
  
"Well...what should we do with her?" He snapped to the others.  
  
The tall boy with hair covering his eyes shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
The petite girl with a pink bow in grumbled. "You fools! She's a Kid Next Door! The others are bound to come back for her!"  
  
"So?" Mumbled the chubby girl.  
  
"So we keep her here as a trap...and while we wait....I think it would be loads of fun to beat that happy-go-lucky personality of hers right out."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Mumbled the blonde.  
  
The petite girl smirked. "Oh you'll see..." (Sorry this chapter is so short! They should get longer! AND THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! Thank you Peter Chang for giving their real names! I'll start scattering them in here and there now! And this WILL be a #3/#4 pairing. I THINK THEY ARE SOO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Venus for telling me about that magazine thing! That's encouraging about future episodes! Lol) 


	3. Number 5's last straw

"How could we let this happen!?" Cried Number 1 as he paced around in circles.  
  
"Well...it was YOUR turn to watch her genius! You know how she spaces off all the time!!" Cried Number 5 to Number 1.  
  
Number 1 turned to Number 5 and pointed a finger at her angrily. "Don't talk to me like that!" He snapped.  
  
"I can talk to you any way I wish!! What are you now? Some kind of adult pipin' orders like that!" Number 5 shouted angrily.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Snapped Number 5. "After all I've done for you, you come back and snap at me!!"  
  
"You haven't done diddly squat for us!" Number 5 snapped.  
  
"Guys! Could you please stop arguing!" Pleaded Number 2. "We won't get her back if we don't work together!"  
  
Number 5 sighed loudly and angrily as she stomped off, away from Number 1. Number 1 tightened his mouth into a thin line as he clenched his fists together.  
  
"Well what do you propose we do?" He asked, trying to be calm.  
  
"Aren't you the leader?" Number 5 taunted.  
  
"You talk back to me one more time you are OUT of this team!" Shouted Number 1.  
  
Number 5 clenched her fists as she shouted loudly. "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE TEAM ANYMORE!!"  
  
The group gasped in shock as they saw Number 5 throw off her hat and stomp off. But before she completely left she spun around and shouted.  
  
"And to you, from now on it's Abigail! And I bet I can save my best friend before any of you can count to five!"  
  
With that she stomped off, leaving her former friends speechless. Number 2 grumbled angrily.  
  
"Now look what you've done!"  
  
Number 1 crossed his arms across his chest and humphed. "Like I care. We don't need her anyway."  
  
Number 4 gripped his blonde hair before shouting. "ENOUGH!!!!!"  
  
The two boys turned to stare at him in shock. Number 4 sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry! But could you please stop! I don't know about you but I would like to find Number 3 and know that she's ok!!" He cried.  
  
Number 1 and 2 stared in disbelieve before they sighed in agreement.  
  
"Yea, you're right Number 4." They both mumbled.  
  
Number 4 forced a grin. "Of course, I'm always right."  
  
Number 1 rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, now lets get started..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Number 3 sighed in boredom as she bounced a rock against the stonewall. In her current condition...she wasn't very comfortable. Both of her legs were chained to the moldy stonewall, and she was locked in a dungeon.... at least that's what it looked like. She really couldn't tell where she was. She was still a little bit drowsy from the blast that was supposed to be for her enemies. Just then she heard a squeaking noise. Blinking, she looked down. There by her empty food bowl was a tiny mouse. Number 3 blinked before she wrinkled her nose and said softly. "Eeeew..."  
  
The mouse looked up at her and squeaked. She blinked and hurriedly pointed to the skeleton leaning on the broken bench.  
  
"It was him! He said it!" She cried.  
  
The mouse just twitched its nose before scurrying off. Number 3 sighed.  
  
"I'm bored..." She mumbled, placing her chin in her hands.  
  
"Oh really, little Sanban?" Came a snickering voice.  
  
Number 3 rolled her eyes. "Go away, I'd rather talk to the wall." She grumbled.  
  
The short blonde snickered as he put the key into the lock. "Why don't I give you something to do?"  
  
"Depends on what it is..."  
  
"Oh trust me...it'll be amusing."  
  
"For me or for you?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh joy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey! Hey! Hey! That hurts!" Whined Number 3 as the blonde dragged her down the hall by her hair.  
  
Luckily, they soon came to where they were destined for the blonde threw her down onto the cold floor.  
  
"Umph..." She groaned as she landed on her back.  
  
"Now girlie...I want you to clean up this room...with a toothbrush. Then I want you to paint the entire room with a horse hair."  
  
Number 3 looked around. "You have got to be kidding me.there's no way I can't paint all that! Plus...it would ruin the whole evil look you've got going on here..."  
  
The blonde grumbled as he threw the supplies at her. "JUST DO IT!"  
  
"I thought you said paint the room not paint shoes!!"  
  
"You are driving my patents!"  
  
"Well it would be easier if you'd make up your mind!!"  
  
The blonde threw his hands in the air before stomping out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Number 3 blinked.  
  
"Well isn't he Mr. Hospitable..."  
  
  
  
(Well, there's the 3rd chapter! Sorry it's kinda corny but...this is Number 3 we're talking about! She's so cute but so dense sometimes! Oh well, that's what makes it great! Lol. Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapters!) 


	4. DreamLover

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Number 3 looked at the toothbrush in her hand. She wrinkled her nose in thought.  
  
"No way can he be serious." She mumbled as she twirled it in her hands.  
  
Looking around curiously, Number 3 began to smirk. A slow, satisfying smile. The stupid kids left an old mop lying in the corner. Taking a glance back at the toothbrush, she slowly stood up.  
  
"Might as well make this amusing." She mumbled.  
  
Grabbing the toothbrush, she began tapping her foot.trying to get a beat. She grinned when she felt comfortable with the beat. Rocking her head back and forth, she began to sing softly.  
  
~*~"I need a lover to give me~*~  
  
~*~The kind of love~*~  
  
~*~That will last always~*~  
  
~*~I need somebody uplifting~*~  
  
~*~To take me away~*~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Number 3 threw away the brush as she picked up the bucket of paint.~~~~~~  
  
~*~I want a lover who knows me~*~  
  
~*~Who understands how I feel inside~*~  
  
~*~Someone to comfort and hold me~*~  
  
~*~Through the long lonely nights~*~  
  
~*~Till the dawn~*~  
  
~*~Why don't you take me away~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~With that she began spinning around, causing the paint to splatter all of the walls.~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~*~Dreamlover come rescue me~*~  
  
~*~Take me up take me down~*~  
  
~*~Take me anywhere you want to baby now~*~  
  
~*~I need you so desperately~*~  
  
~*~Won't you please come around~*~  
  
~*~'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby~*~  
  
~~~~~~Grabbing the mop, Number 3 spun around and began scrubbing the paint into the walls. ~~~~~~  
  
~*~I don't want another pretender~*~  
  
~*~To disillusion me one more time~*~  
  
~*~Whispering words of forever~*~  
  
~*~Playing with my mind~*~  
  
~*~I need someone to hold on to~*~  
  
~*~The kind of love that won't fly away~*~  
  
~*~I just want someone to belong to~*~  
  
~*~Everyday~*~  
  
~*~Of my live~*~  
  
~*~Always~*~  
  
~*~So come and take me away~*~  
  
~*~Dreamlover come rescue me~*~  
  
~*~Take me up take me down~*~  
  
~*~Take me anywhere you want to baby now~*~  
  
~*~I need you so desperately~*~  
  
~*~Won't you please come around~*~  
  
~*~'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby"~*~  
  
  
  
Just as Number 3 dropped to her knees, the large doors slammed open.  
  
"What is that infernal racket???!" Shouted the petite girl, her eyes blazing in rage.  
  
Number 3 began to mouth the words, however no sound could form. Sighing, she stood up...her body covered in paint.  
  
"YOU!" Shouted the girl as she pointed an accusing finger at Number 3.  
  
Number 3 nodded softly. "Yes...me."  
  
"STOP SINGING!!!!! AND NO MOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the girl.  
  
Number 3 shrugged. "Hey, you left it here. Can't take it from me now....I'm almost finished."  
  
"Watch me..." Hissed the girl.  
  
With that, she yanked the mop from Number 3's small hands and stomped out the door. Number 3 slumped to the floor and pouted, her hands crossed across her chest.  
  
"I thought you were...good." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Number 3 looked up in shock. When she saw the blonde she raised an eyebrow. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Well...I wanted to see what ol' pink bow was up to."  
  
Number 3 smiled softly, a hint of suspicion hiding in her eyes. "Why? You like her?"  
  
This took the blonde by surprise. Blinking in shock, he took a step back. "No...I...I just heard her yelling. I wanted to find out what was wrong."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Number 3 stood up and began to clap her hands. "YOU LIKE HER!"  
  
"NU UH!"  
  
"YU HUH!"  
  
"NU UH!"  
  
"YU HUH!!!"  
  
"Ok that's enough..."  
  
"Good for me..."  
  
With that there was an angry yell. "GET OUT HERE BLONDIE!!!!!!!"  
  
The blonde winced...he was in trouble now. "Uh...later..."  
  
With that he ran out the double doors, leaving a very confused Number 3. First the blonde was mean.now he was just plain crazy. Shrugging she continued to paint, only this time with the toothbrush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn!" Muttered the girl with the bow. "She's still little miss happy!"  
  
The blonde shrugged. "Well, all we did was make her paint the room..."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "That was YOUR idea not mine!"  
  
"Yea...well..."  
  
The girl threw her hands up into the air. "We aren't ten anymore you buffoon!!! We have to do better than that!!"  
  
"Well what was your great plan??!"  
  
The girl plopped into a chair as she rubbed her eyes. "Do you remember the password?"  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What password?"  
  
"The one for...the Torture chamber."  
  
"WOA! You can't be serious!!"  
  
The girl stood up. "Oh I'm serious! I'm tired of this! Lets just kill her while we have the chance!"  
  
The blonde took the girl by her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Think about this for a minute! If we kill her now, the others won't come for her!"  
  
"They won't have to know! It's not like we're going to announce that she's dead!"  
  
The blonde sighed. "Why don't we just...beat her a little...maybe then she won't be so...free spirited. That way, when they do come to save her...she won't be able to move."  
  
The girl blinked at her companion before a sly smirk appeared. "You know...that's a great idea!"  
  
The blonde smiled as he let her go. The girl grabbed a bag that was hanging from the chair and swung it up on to her shoulder.  
  
"Get her ready...in two hours we'll begin."  
  
The blonde nodded. "I'll inform the others."  
  
(Sorry this chapter took so long!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the other chapters up faster! Hope you enjoyed it! AND THANK YO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! R/R!) 


End file.
